


I am sorry

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Missing moment dell'episodio 1x02, che si colloca tra quando Legasov dice a Shcherbina che moriranno e l'evacuazione di Pripyat.





	I am sorry

_ “Noi siamo qui.” _

_ “Sì, e moriremo in cinque anni!” _

 

Legasov si pente delle sue parole nel momento stesso in cui le pronuncia.

La reazione di Shcherbina è angosciante: l’espressione sicura si sgretola, si immobilizza e lo fissa intensamente per capire se parla seriamente o se sta solo esagerando.

E quando capisce che non è così, ne rimane ferito.

È la verità: hanno assorbito tante di quelle radiazioni che il loro d.n.a. è già irrimediabilmente compromesso; non accadrà subito, non sarà straziante come per chi era alla centrale la notte precedente, ma succederà, è il loro fato ineluttabile ormai.

E qualcuno doveva dire la verità, visto che finora ha assistito a una sfilza di omissioni, menzogne e sottovalutazione della catastrofe, come se della verità non importi a nessuno.

Tuttavia non doveva sputarla in quel modo così velenoso, non in faccia a un uomo inconsapevole, che in fondo stava solo dando retta al parere di un dottore.

Legasov si rende conto di essere stato crudele.

_ “Questo è il motivo per cui non hai amici.” _

All’istituto Kurchatov è rispettato dai colleghi per la posizione che ricopre, ma dire che le persone con le quali lavora sono anche suoi amici sarebbe una menzogna.

Quando i colleghi vanno a bere la sera dopo il lavoro, nessuno si affaccia sulla porta del suo ufficio per invitarlo a unirsi a loro, nessuno lo invita a pranzo o a cena per una occasione speciale.

I suoi modi, bruschi, abrasivi e diretti, gli hanno fatto guadagnare diverse lamentele con i superiori e un isolamento sociale pressoché totale.

Il suo lavoro è impeccabile, e se vede che qualcuno ha commesso degli errori non si fa problemi a farlo notare, non si è mai preoccupato se le sue osservazioni offendono l’ego di qualcuno, dopotutto dice solo la verità.

Ma ora, forse per la prima volta, si rende conto che le sue parole possono ferire.

Non conosce l’uomo che ha di fronte, ma di sicuro ha una vita, dei progetti, sogni, forse amici ed affetti. E lui gli ha appena detto, nel modo più brutale possibile, che tra pochi anni non avrà più nulla di tutto questo.

È sfinito, avvilito, terrorizzato dall’immensità di quello che stanno affrontando, ma questo non lo giustifica.

Valery avverte un intenso bruciore fra il cuore e lo stomaco.

Non ricorda di aver mai provato un senso di colpa tanto forte.

È orribile.

Shcherbina lo sta ancora guardando, immobile, ferito, e Legasov rilascia un sospiro pesante.

“Io… mi… mi dispiace.”

L’istinto gli fa muovere un passo verso di lui per…

per cosa?

Consolarlo? Offrirgli solidarietà? Appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla?

A dire il vero l’immagine che compare nella sua mente è diversa: è lui che copre in due passi la distanza che li divide e gli passa le braccia attorno alle spalle.

Cosa diavolo sta pensando?

Turbato dai suoi pensieri, muove un passo indietro e ripete goffamente: “Mi dispiace.”

Solo a quel punto Shcherbina si muove per raggiungere una poltrona nell’angolo della stanza. I suoi passi sono lenti, quasi meccanici, e Legasov non è certo che abbia sentito le sue parole.

Il senso di colpa torna a farsi sentire più forte e copre momentaneamente l’altro senso di turbamento, così strano e alieno.

Il telefono squilla, squilla, e squilla ancora prima che Shcherbina torni in sé e risponda.

Il mondo sa.

Legasov pensa che era inevitabile: un disastro di quelle proporzioni non si può nascondere come polvere sotto il tappeto, ma questa volta tiene per sé le sue riflessioni: ha già fatto troppi danni per oggi e Shcherbina non merita la sua frustrazione, non è lui che provocato l’esplosione.

“Non lasciano uscire i bambini a giocare. A Francoforte,” gli comunica Shcherbina con voce ancora incredula, poi guarda i bambini inconsapevoli che stanno andando a scuola.

“Compagno Shcherbina, io…”

“Scusami,” lo interrompe lui, “ho una città da evacuare.”

Sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole è un sollievo, perché forse alcuni degli abitanti di Pripyat, nonostante la dose di radiazioni assorbite, si salveranno, ma quando Shcherbina lascia la stanza, il suo primo istinto è di seguirlo.

 

Lo raggiunge qualche ora più tardi, sul tetto di un palazzo.

L’evacuazione è ordinata e straordinariamente rapida; c’era stata solo qualche protesta da parte di chi non voleva lasciare indietro i propri animali domestici, ma nessuno protesta davvero contro la polizia militare.

Portato dal vento, l’annuncio che parla di una  _ evacuazione temporanea _  giunge fino a loro.

“Nessuno di loro tornerà mai più qui, vero?” chiede Shcherbina all’improvviso. Non sta guardando lui, ma la centrale nucleare poco lontana e quella colonna di fumo nero e morte.

“Il tempo di dimezzamento del plutonio è di 24.000 anni. Tu cosa ne dici?” osserva asciutto Legasov, prima di rendersi conto che è stato di nuovo inutilmente abrasivo.

Si maledice e scuote la testa, chiudendo gli occhi: perché, perché è sempre così?

Quando li riapre, si accorge che Shcherbina è già rientrato e si affretta a raggiungerlo.

“Compagno Shcherbina!” grida, ma l’altro non si ferma.

“Compagno Shcherbina, ti prego…”

Funziona: Shcherbina si ferma su un pianerottolo e si volta a guardarlo.

Gli occhi chiari lo inchiodano sul posto e lo fanno inciampare.

“Cosa?”

“Ecco… riguardo a quello che ti ho detto prima, in camera… mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero.”

“L’hai già detto.”

“Sì, be’... non avrei dovuto dirlo in quel modo, è stato orribile...” conclude con voce appena udibile, abbassando gli occhi. Dannazione, fa davvero schifo a consolare la gente, ma non l’ha mai fatto.

“È la verità?”

“Certo che è la verità!” solleva la testa di scatto, “mi dispiace davvero.”

“No,” Shcherbina agita una mano, “quello che hai detto prima, è la verità?”

“Oh… hm…” annuisce, senza avere il coraggio di ripeterlo, ma sì: resta loro poco tempo su questa terra.

Shcherbina si affaccia sulla tromba delle scale, come a volersi accertare che sono soli, poi sospira.

“La verità è merce rara nel mio lavoro. Temo di non esserci molto abituato.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Noi abbiamo narrazioni, che possono camminare di pari passo con la verità. Oppure no. È anche per questo che io sono qui.”

Suona come un avvertimento, o un consiglio; tuttavia Legasov lo guarda, ma ancora non comprende il senso del suo discorso, come se stessero parlando due linguaggi diversi.

E probabilmente è così: politica e scienza sembrano non avere molto in comune, ne ha già avuto un assaggio con la resistenza all’evacuazione.

Ora Shcherbina lo sta guardando come se fosse una causa persa, ma sembra quasi che sia sul punto di sorridere.

“Comunque, scuse accettate.”

“Davvero?”

“Naturalmente.”

“Ascolta, io non volevo essere così…”

“Lo so, compagno Legasov” lo interrompe, “È tutto a posto.”

Le rare volte in cui Valery si è scusato per qualcosa, nessuno le ha accettate, non per davvero. Hanno fatto finta, ma poi si sono nascosti dietro un rancoroso silenzio senza mai dimenticare l’offesa.

Questa volta sente che non è così, che Shcherbina è sincero e lo ha perdonato per davvero.

Il senso di colpa lascia il suo petto; è una bella sensazione.

Accenna un sorriso e segue Shcherbina lungo le scale.

**Author's Note:**

> Il vero Valery Legasov in realtà aveva una moglie e dei figli e probabilmente diversi amici, ma le mie storie non sono su di lui, ma sul personaggio della serie della HBO, dove invece è descritto come un solitario.


End file.
